


Nathaniel: Confidence is Sexy

by Drakon5381 (Zy_Khrymzynn)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, The two heroes are only mentioned, consent is important!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Drakon5381
Summary: After Marc is akumatized by Hawkmoth into Reverser, he loses confidence. Thankfully his boyfriend Nathaniel is there to support him and help him to regain it's confidence.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Nathaniel: Confidence is Sexy

“Marc! Marc! Are you ok?” A red-haired teen almost yelled as he ran up to the Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug and Chat Noir had just finished taking care of another superpowered victim of Hawkmoth. The victim, in this case, was the red-haired teen’s boyfriend.

“I’m fine Na- oof!” The red-haired teen didn’t wait for a response, and instead enveloped the other male in a tight hug. “What caused you to get akumatized?”

“Someone who follows my work online found out who I was in real life. Got angry that I wasn’t a woman and yelled at me. I got angry back because this guy was spouting nonsense, and apparently Hawkmoth thought my emotions were stronger. I know I am pathetic and I should just stop working. What was I thinking, Nath?” Marc, a black-haired male teen cried into his boyfriend's arms.

“You’re not pathetic, Marc. Your work is amazing! I wouldn’t have created a comic if it wasn’t for you. I told you you need to feel better about yourself.” The red-haired male, Nathaniel, said, petting Marc’s hair. “C’mon, let’s head back to my place, I want to show you how amazing you are.”

Nathaniel glanced up at the two heroes, looking at what they thought. The two heroes were talking to each other, and then they left in seperate directions. He’d assumed they were together, but who knows? It’s not his concern. He had more important things, like college classes and Marc to take care of.

“C’mon Marc, let’s head home.”

A quick kiss on Marc’s lips was all it took to get the other male blushing like crazy.

“I don’t know why you like looking at me, there’s nothing special.” Marc said after their lips separated.

A second kiss, longer this time, their lips locking in embrace, his tongue moving along Marc’s lips.

“You’re wrong, Marc. You’re so so wrong.” He replied, their lips once again meeting, his hands underneath his boyfriend’s shit, feeling the slight muscles underneath. Their lips separated just enough for him to pull off Marc’s shirt, revealing slightly blushed skin to the open air. “You’re the most special.” A kiss on the collarbone. “Perfect.” A kiss on the sternum, in the center of the chest. “Amazing.” A kiss over the right nipple. “Gorgeous.” He moved down this time, hands running down Marc’s torso. A kiss over the belly button. “Person in the world.” With one move, he slipped off Marc’s dark jeans and underwear in one quick motion, revealing all of Marc, including his length, which was already erect.

“Why would you say I’m perfect, Nath? It’s- It’s not true!”

He got up at that point, sliding over Marc while supporting himself, not putting any weight on Marc despite the position he was in.

“Why do you think I love you, Marc.” He whispered in Marc’s ear. “You’re the most amazing, hot, and beautiful person in the world. Do you think I hate you for being affected by the akuma? It’s not your fault, Marc. Hell, you do remember that I was akumatized, right? Feeling negative emotions is normal. Don’t let Hawkmoth control your life, and don’t feel down.”

He clambered off of Marc at this point.

“We can stop now if you want. We can just talk.” He said. He could tell Marc was a little bit uncomfortable, and as much as he wanted this, he would always be able to wait for when Marc wanted.

But he was surprised when he was pushed into the bed, and had Marc on top of him, their lips embraced again. He was taken aback, he’d  _ never _ had Marc do anything this confident before, but god  _ damn _ was it so fucking sexy, and it went straight to his dick. He’d have to tell Marc to be more confident more often.

In short order, he’d lost his clothes as well, they were tossed away onto the ground, forgotten.

“Are you sure you want me to do this, Nath?” Marc asked him, the confidence seemingly gone.

He didn’t want that to happen at all. How to encourage Marc?

“I don’t know how you did it, Marc, but you got even sexier when you’re confident. Do what you want, Marc. I’m excited to see what you can do.”

He saw a smirk grow on Marc’s face and damn was that so so sexy. “I can tell, Nath. Your mouth may lie but your cock tells the truth.” A finger ran along his cock, from his balls to the tip. “And damn is it speaking.”

Marc’s finger was replaced quickly by his tongue. Marc’s warm tongue liked a strip on his dick that followed the previous path traced with his tongue. Did Marc plan it that way? Clever. He had to give Marc a reward for being so clever.

“Did you want me to return the favor?” He asked. They’d been together for several months, and he’d never sucked off Marc. He’d so, so wanted to, but Marc hadn’t wanted him to for some reason.

“If you want to.” Was the reply, accompanied by a flirtatious grin. He didn’t know where Marc got this confidence from, but it was so so sexy and he wanted more. And he really did want to. He’d often listened to how Marc thought his dick wasn’t anything special, that it was small even, but he was so so wrong.

Neither of them had ever had taken the time to measure them, but he was  _ sure _ Marc was bigger than normal. He’d felt it inside of him once or twice, and it always felt amazing. There was this slight curve in the shaft, and Marc knew what he was doing to make it feel amazing and hit the perfect spot.

He’ll worry about that later. Right now he’s got something else to do. He repeated what Marc had done to him, licking a stripe from Marc’s balls to the head, before teasing the slit with his tongue. Marc shuddered under his ministrations, wiggling in pleasure.

He lifted his eyes to see what Marc liked about it, and the enjoyment on his face was palpable. This is only the beginning Marc, you better get ready. This was his first time trying this, but that’s not going to stop him from giving Marc the best blowjob he’s ever had.

He swirled his tongue around the head, and then lowered his own head. For some reason, he didn’t have a gag reflex, so that wouldn’t stop him from enjoying himself, and helping Marc feel amazing. He paused for a second, and then took it all the way down, burying his nose in Marc’s pubic hair. He swirled his tongue along the shaft as much as he could, and then started moving his head up and down, moving his tongue as he went. He heard low moans and grunts coming from Marc. After a second or two of this, he felt a hesitant hand brush into his hair, carding through it.

Eventually Marc moved underneath him, slowly thrusting upwards, moans and grunts slowly increasing in volume. “Fuck, Nath. This is so good. C-can’t believe I-I didn’t d-do this bef-before.”

He lifted his head up, just before giving a final lick. “I’ll make you feel good, Marc. Don’t worry about anything, I’ll take care of you.”

Marc was close, he could feel it. So he resumed, speeding up his pace. At the same time, with one of his hands he grabbed the handy bottle of lube he had stored underneath the bed. Like he said, he’d make sure that Marc doesn’t have to do a thing.

He pulled off just as he felt it was happening. Marc’s dick twitched in the air and then a few spurts of cum came out.

Marc seemed surprised as he pulled out the lube. “You’re doing it bareback?”

“Yeah. We’re both guys, right? So there shouldn’t be a problem.” He replied. There may be a gap in his logic, something he’s forgetting, but to hell with it. He’s wanted this for a while now, and Marc still needs to feel more confident in himself. He wants to see more of the confident Marc.

Afterwards, after they both got cleaned up, he could still tell that Marc wasn’t feeling his best. So cuddles time, then!

“You know I could never hate you for feeling.” He whispered in Marc’s ear.

There was a tired response back, a whisper he just barely heard. “I know. It’s just… “

“It makes you feel bad. Like I said before, you’re a victim, not a villain.”

They fell asleep together in each other’s arms.


End file.
